


rivers til I reach you

by LadyoftheNight



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beach in Malibu, two people kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rivers til I reach you

His lips were shockingly soft on hers, and while her mind wasn't entirely sure how to react to it, her body knew just what to do.  Sarah leaned into the kiss, one hand unconsciously reaching up to wrap around his neck-

 

Suddenly they're not on the beach anymore.  They're on a train, and there's a sense of fear in both of them.  But also a sense of hope, as they look down at what they want their future to be together.

She's taken out her knife, and though it's not truly theirs yet, the house is definitely destined to belong to the Bartowskis.  It bears their names now, and they'll be back for it someday.

It's their wedding day, she's in a white dress, everyone (almost) she loves surrounds her, and the man she'd chosen to spend the rest of her life with is holding her hands and laughing.

They're signing papers to symbolize their love and how it will never end.  She knows it's silly, but to be fair she put a silly paper in front of him too.  Besides, this silly paper is much sweeter, and makes her smile. 

He's holding a tiny red box with a stunning ring laid perfectly on the pillow, in a not quite so romantic place with the noises of a floor cleaner filling the hallway.

 

Sarah broke away for a moment, but pulled back only a centimeter to catch her breath.  

" _Oh_."

He looked like he was about to pull back and ask something, but before he could she pulled him back into the kiss.

 

He's almost gone, he won't wake up, he's lost forever, and she'll never get to tell him how much she loves him again.  She was just too late-but no, he's there, and they're both okay.  Sure, he just got his mind almost wiped forever and went through interrogation via Belgian, and she's covered in grime and blood after fighting an entire country for him, but they're okay.  They're okay.

His obsession with music is pretty adorable, she has to admit.  And yeah, she supposes she could do with a favorite song or two.  This one is definitely going to be at the top of her list for a while.   _And I'm feeling good..._

Everything is blurry.  She thinks she's in Paris?  Shaw is there, but he's not on her side.  No, he took her to the spot of her Red Test.  And now...now she's staring at the Seine.  Shaw's words seem far away, but then _he's_ there.  And Shaw is the one going into the river, not her.  He saved her.

The plastic guitar is pretty hard not to laugh at, but his words are incredibly serious.  She tells him the truth; she's loved him from the start, he's what she's wanted for years now.

 

One more break for a breath, and then Sarah dives back in, desperate to remember every detail.

 

She's watching a video, her heart still half broken from Prague, expecting very little.  But the ensuing moments pull back the remaining pieces and shove them back together, no matter how much she kind of wants them to stay shattered.  Those three words get to her.

Her asset, her completely puppy-like asset, just took down several agents so much more skilled than himself.  In fact, they should all be dead at this point.  "Guys, I know kung fu."

They're in bed together, her hand in his.  For a moment, nothing happens.  Then it dawns on both of them.  They're _free_.  Free to make out, free to be together, free to go as far as they want- but then it's cut off, and she feels utter disappointment.

The bomb is huge, and it's about to go off.  Why won't he leave?  He's stupid, insubordinate, goofy, and amazingly loyal and caring.  She has seconds left to live, and everything she knows about being a spy doesn't matter anymore.  So she grabs him.

She's already memorized her target's face, and he isn't too hard to spot in the fairly large Buy More.  He's on the phone, but he's clearly the nerdy type.  Vaguely cute, but she's got a feeling this will be just too easy.

 

" _Chuck_ ," Sarah gasps as she finally, truly pulls away.  "You're my Chuck."  There are tears dripping down her face now.  She can't believe what she almost lost.  What she almost walked away from forever.  Sure, she watched the videos she made herself, but they had none of the right emotions with them.  Now she felt everything again.

He's crying now too, his face scrunched up in that adorable way.  "I love you, Sarah.  Don't ever leave.  Please don't ever leave me again, baby."  

The pain in his words almost stabs her in the chest, but despite that and her tears, she smiles.

"Trust me."


End file.
